Noche eterna
by Linda4257
Summary: Lyserg siente que su vida ya no tiene ningun sentido, pero conocera a una misteriosa joven que cambiara su opinion.
1. Nightmare

_1.-Nightmare_

_Ahora esta palabra, _

_cuando la ciudad llena de humo y polvo en el poniente _

_se levanta de los parques con su aliento de enferma, _

_cuando las calles abandonadas comen sentadas sus propias_

_yerbas igual que ancianas en aptitud de olvido,_

_cuando el tranvía del anochecer se detiene atestado en_

_una esquina._

_ Y sólo baja una muchacha triste._

No puedo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo lo cuerpos de mis padres consumidos por el fuego. Todas las noches es lo mismo. Me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, afuera esta lloviendo. Decido salir a caminar. El sentir la lluvia sobre mi piel me relaja un poco. Estoy harto; quisiera poder escapar de esta pesadilla, huir de esta horrible realidad. Ir a algún lugar donde pueda ser feliz, donde no tenga que sufrir este tormento. Intento evadirme, soñar, creer que algún día todo terminara; pero todo es en vano. Debo afrontar mi realidad, mi cruel realidad. Lo se, pero no quiero aceptarlo. Cuanto desearía tener un amigo, alguien que me comprendiera, alguien que estuviera conmigo. Sentir que le importo a alguien. No tiene ningún caso, siempre estaré solo, es mi destino. Detesto sentirme así, tan débil, tan vulnerable…

Quisiera dejar de llorar, de sentirme como un pobre chiquillo tonto. No debo llorar, no quiero. Pero es inevitable. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia. Odio sentirme así. Desearía acabar con este dolor que me consume por dentro. Toda mi alma esta llena de una profunda tristeza, de una enorme soledad que me va asesinando centímetro a centímetro. Intento controlar todos estos sentimientos, pero es inútil.

Nunca podré olvidar el terror que sentí al ver a mis padres sin vida. Al observar como se quemaba mi casa, como perdía a los seres que más he amado. A partir ese día, toda mi vida se lleno de una inmensa desolación. El odio y el rencor que siento hacia Hao se apoderaron de mi alma. Desde entonces solo pretendí vengar su muerte, matar a ese maldito de Hao, hacerlo pagar por lo que me había hecho. Entrene para ser mas fuerte, pero no era suficiente… Era débil. Creí que si conseguía amigos fuertes podría derrotarlo. En mi búsqueda de venganza conocí a Yoh y sus amigos. Ellos se convirtieron en los únicos amigos que he tenido, los únicos que me ofrecieron su amistad y por un momento me sentí menos solo. No olvidare los momentos tan felices que viví con ellos. Sin embargo… todo el tiempo anhele vengarme de Hao, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Perdí a mis amigos por mi estúpido deseo de venganza. ¡Que tonto! ¿De que me hubiera servido matar a Hao? Eso no reviviría a mis padres. Tampoco me haría más feliz.

Olvide mis sueños y esperanzas. Pensé que debía derrotar a Hao, vengarme por la muerte de mis padres. Seguí a los soldados X para alcanzar mi objetivo, creí que la justicia debía hacerse a cualquier precio, aunque eso significara lastimar a otras personas. Por lograr mi venganza perdí a todos aquellos que me habían ofrecido su amistad, los rechacé para conseguir ser más fuerte, para poder matar a Hao. ¿Y todo para que? ¿sólo por una tonta venganza?

Ya ha dejado de llover, estoy totalmente empapado. Debería regresar a casa. Pero nadie espera mi llegada. Nadie se preocupa por mí. Mi corazón esta lleno de una inmensa oscuridad que poco a poco se apodera de mí. Todos estos recuerdos hieren mi corazón, quisiera quitármelos de encima, olvidarlos y despertar de esta terrible pesadilla. Desearía poder huir de este mundo sombrío que cada vez me tortura más y más.

No soporto vivir así, mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido. Quisiera morir y poder estar junto a mis padres. Miro hacia el cielo y me pregunto por que sigo con vida, por el destino se empeña en hacerme sufrir este dolor. Se que no es una opción, pero es la mejor salida cuando se esta cansado, cuando ya nada puede alegrarte, cuando se esta contaminado de una inmensa amargura. Todo me parece desconocido, ya nada me importa. Miro a la gente que pasa a mí alrededor y veo sus caras de felicidad, que parecen burlarse de mí, que me dicen que nunca podré ser feliz. Que debo resignarme a sufrir en la oscuridad

Me encuentro frente al Big Ben. Los recuerdos de mis padres regresan a mi, no lo aguanto, mi corazón me duele demasiado, desearía acabar con este sufrimiento…

Sonrió, es tan simple. Es la única opción que queda, ¿para que seguir viviendo? De todas formas a nadie le importa. Lentamente me dirijo hacia un puente. Veo el reflejo de la luna en las tranquilas aguas del río. Súbitamente me siento atraído por el embrujo de las aguas, me meto en ellas y siento como mis pulmones se llenan de agua. Mi cuerpo se vuelve pesado y poco a poco voy perdiendo el conocimiento...

* * *

-Despierta, Lyserg…despierta.

Abrí los ojos y vi todo rodeado de una espesa niebla. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía recuerdos muy confusos. Recordaba como me hundía en las aguas del río., como sentía que mi vida se escapaba poco a poco. Note que en frente de mi se encontraba una joven vestida de negro con un medallón en forma de luna, tenia su cabello y los ojos del color de la noche, su rostro era de una extrema palidez y su labios eran rojos como la sangre.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté- ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?

-Shhh…-dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios- Haces demasiadas preguntas. No estas muerto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa. Pero si quieres saber… - se puso detrás de mi y susurró en mi oído- soy un vampiro… -Me estremecí y trate de moverme, pero no lo conseguí. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a mi cuello hasta rozarlos con el…

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte daño- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me matas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunte desafiante.

- Yo no mato por placer… ¿De que me serviría matarte?... Además no creo que la muerte se la mejor solución a tus problemas.- contestó clavando su mirada en la mía

-Tu no entiendes nada- respondí bajando la mirada

-Entiendo más de lo que crees

-No es cierto… tu no puedes comprenderme. - dije enojado- No sabes lo que siento. No puedes juzgarme…

-No eres el único que ha sufrido… Cuando era muy pequeña mis padres y toda mi familia fueron asesinados por un vampiro. Me quede completamente sola y desde entonces solo anhelaba vengarme de el. Para lograr mi objetivo me convertí en un vampiro, y por fin conseguí mi venganza… Sin embargo, después me di cuenta de que eso no me había servido de nada, que por mi deseo de venganza me había condenado a ser un vampiro y a vivir en la oscuridad por siempre…

-Lo siento- dije apenado

-No es tu culpa. ¿Sabes por que te salve? Por que me recuerdas mucho a mí, y no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo. Además… tu eres el único que puede ayudarme…tu posees la clave para que deje de ser un vampiro.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué clave?

- No puedo explicarte ahora. – Respondió mirando a su alrededor-Toma esto – dijo poniendo un frasco de cristal que tenia un liquido rojo- bébelo, te protegerá de cualquier vampiro y evitara que te conviertas en uno; y pase lo que pase, confía en mi.

Después de que termino de hablar, salió un joven de la niebla. Estaba vestido de negro, su rostro era muy pálido, sus ojos eran de color gris y tenia una mirada fría, que ponía la piel helada.

-No piensas beber su sangre- dijo el muchacho- o quieres que lo haga yo

-No te metas- contesto la joven

-Sabes muy bien cual es tu deber, no creo que a _él_ le guste que no hagas lo que quiere.

-Lo se, pero ese no es tu problema

-Claro que si –respondió el joven avanzando hacia mi- Si no quieres beber su sangre es tu problema.

El joven se puso detrás de mí y agarro mis cabellos, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Fue acercando sus colmillos… súbitamente la joven se interpuso, lo sujeto del cuello y lo alejo de mi.

-Déjalo en paz- grito la joven

-Esta bien –respondió el muchacho- Pero atente a las consecuencias…- se acerco a mí, mordió mi cuello suavemente y vi como un hilo de sangre corría por mi cuello- Esto es solo un recuerdo… y tú – señalo a la joven- ya veras.

Espontáneamente sentí como mi cuerpo se hacia mas pesado y poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento…

* * *

Desperté y observe que estaba en un hospital. Toque mi cuello y me mire en un espejo, buscando la herida de la mordedura que me había hecho ese vampiro, pero no encontré nada. En ese instante entro una enfermera

-Veo que estas mejor- dijo abriendo las ventanas- Unas horas más de descanso y podrás irte

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunte

-Te trajo una joven hace unas horas, por fortuna no tenias nada grave.

-¿Qué joven?

-No se – contesto la enfermera- No me dio su nombre, y cuando la quise buscar ya se había ido. No te preocupes, debes descansar- dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto.

Estaba muy confundido, tal vez todo había sido una horrible pesadilla… pero se sentía tan real…. Suspire aliviado. De repente note algo que me congelo la sangre, en el sillón que estaba junto a mi cama había un pequeño frasco de cristal que tenia un liquido rojo, me acerque y lo tome.

_Después de todo no era una pesadilla..._

* * *

Hola!

Espero que le guste esta historia y dejen sus reviews.

Los personajes de Shaman King fueron creados por Hiroyuki Takei y le pertenecen, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión.

Atte.

Linda4257


	2. Darkness

**2.-Darkness.**

Abro los ojos y veo los cuerpos de mis padres consumidos por el fuego, las llamas devoran todo a su paso, destruyendo todo lo era importante para mí. Intento moverme, ayudarlos, pero todo es en vano. En medio de la habitación hay un chico mirando con desprecio el lugar, recreándose con su obra. Ese maldito… Mi corazón se llena de una rabia y de un odio que me consumen por dentro. Quisiera vengarme, hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo. Corro hacia él para golpearlo. Sin embargo cada vez que lo intento, desaparece una y otra vez, burlándose de mí. Caigo al suelo y veo como todo se destruye, como pierdo todo lo que más he amado en la vida. Repentinamente todo se cubre con sombras, y siento como unos colmillos se calvan en mi cuello. Succionan mi sangre, cada vez me voy sintiendo más y más débil, todo se empieza cubrir de sombras…

Me despierto y veo que estoy en mi cama. Solo fue una pesadilla. Otra terrible pesadilla. Prendo la luz y noto que mi pequeña hada Morphine me mira con preocupación.

-No te preocupes- le digo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida- Solo era una pesadilla.

Me visto y salgo a la calle. No tiene caso dormir. Mis pesadillas me atormentarían toda la noche. Camino sin rumbo fijo por un rato hasta que llego a un parque, me siento en una de las bancas y cierro los ojos. Como quisiera poder escapar de esta pesadilla, huir algún lugar donde no tenga que sufrir este dolor. No dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y en esa chica. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Yo no tengo ningún poder, no necesito meterme en más problemas. Sin embargo…

De pronto todo se cubrió por una espesa niebla y apareció una joven. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso al igual que sus labios, lo que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro y el frio azul de sus ojos. Se acerco y camino a mí alrededor.

-Es una lástima que tenga que beber tu sangre, sin embargo no puedo desobedecerlo. Serias un lindo vampiro.- Me tomo de mis cabellos y dejo mi cuello al descubierto. Se fue acercando cada vez más a mi cuello, aspirando mi perfume.

-Déjalo en paz- dijo una chica. Era la chica de la otra noche

-No te metas Selene- grito mientras me soltaba-, no es asunto tuyo. El es mío

-No dejare que le hagas daño.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes desobedecer a _él. _Si tanto lo quieres podemos compartir su sangre.

-No

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

En ese momento empezaron a pelear. Repentinamente la chica pelirroja tomo a Selene por el cuello.

-Te dije que no me desafiaras

-No permitiré que le hagas daño

-No puedes protegerlo, sabes cuál es tu deber.

-¡Morphine!- grite haciendo mi posesión de objetos- ¡Péndulo en forma de torpedo!

Ella esquivo mi ataque y seguí atacándola, sin embargo los esquivaba fácilmente. De pronto tomo el cordel mi péndulo y me lanzo contra un árbol.

-¡Que lindo eres al querer defenderla!- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero eso no te servirá de nada.

Me levante y volvía hacer mi posesión de objetos.

-¡Morphine! ¡Ataque del Big Ben Fantasmagórico!- grite atacándola. Esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Eres bueno, pero ni pienses que me has ganado- dijo mientras se marchaba- y tu Selene también me las pagaras.

Selene se acerco a mí para ayudarme. Poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento y no supe nada más. Cuando desperté me encontraba acostado en una cama, observe a mi alrededor y vi que me estaba en una habitación muy antigua.

-Debes descansar- dijo Selene entrando a la habitación- Toma, bebe esto te hará sentir mejor.

Bebí el líquido y sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí. Dormí profundamente, sin tener ninguna pesadilla como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Al despertar vi a Selene sentada junto a mi cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte

-Estas en mi casa. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Si por supuesto

Al poco rato regreso con una bandeja de té y unos bocadillos.

-¿Por qué me ataco esa muchacha?-pregunte- ¿Quién es _él_ y que quiere de mí?

_-Él_ es el Rey de los Vampiros y ella era solo una de sus sirvientes. El quiere el poder que tú tienes.

-Pero yo no tengo ningún poder

-Claro que sí. Tú posees el medallón del Sol.

-¿El medallón del Sol? No sé qué es eso

-Es una larga historia. Por mucho tiempo los vampiros han sido considerados como demonios, hace muchos años los vampiros vieron el miedo que los humanos es tenían y comenzaron una era de oscuridad en el mundo. Los vampiros eran despiadados mataban a cualquier humano para beber su sangre, estos les temían y cada vez aumentaban su poderío y el horror en la tierra. Hasta que un día un grupo de Shamanes crearon los medallones del Sol y de la Luna, los cuales poseían increíbles poderes y los usaron para combatir a los vampiros y conservar el equilibrio.

-¿El medallón que tú tienes es el de la Luna?

-Exacto. El medallón de la Luna tiene el poder de proteger los vampiros y hacer los más poderosos, mientras que el medallón del Sol es capaz de destruirlos.

-¿Si el medallón del Sol es capaz de destruirlos, entonces por lo quiere el Rey de los Vampiros?

-Porque quien posea ambos medallones poseerá un poder muy grande e incluso puede trasformar a cualquier vampiro en humano y viceversa

-¿Pero yo que tengo que ver en esto?

-Los medallones fueron entregados a dos poderosas familias de Shamanes. El medallón de la Luna fue entregado a mi familia y el Medallón del sol fue entregado a la familia Diethel

-Ya veo. Pero mis padres nunca me dijeron nada

-Entonces debemos buscarlo, pero por ahora es necesario que descanses

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si

-¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?

-Cuando era muy pequeña mis padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro que quería el medallón. Por mucho tiempo desee vengarme de él y para lograrlo debía convertirme en un vampiro. Un día un vampiro me mordió y pude llevar a cabo mi venganza, sin embargo tuve que servir Rey de los Vampiros e hice muchas cosas malas de la cuales me arrepiento.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes. Descansa. Es necesario encontrar ese medallón y no debemos permitir que caiga en poder del Rey de los Vampiros

* * *

Mientras tanto en un edificio se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años mirando el cielo. De pronto llego una joven y se acerco a él haciendo una reverencia.

-Eliminaste al joven

-Lo siento Su Majestad, pero Selene se interpuso y no me dejo terminar con el trabajo

-¡Pero qué insolencia! ¡Como se atreve a desafiarme!

-¿Qué piensa hacer, Majestad?

-Por el momento dejare que el joven viva, necesito saber dónde está el medallón del Sol y si muere no lo encontrare. En cuanto a Selene ya me encargare de que pague por su desobediencia

-Está bien.

-Ahora retírate.

La joven hizo otra reverencia y se fue dejándolo solo.

-_Muy pronto eso medallones serán míos y los vampiros volverán a gobernar este mundo. Ya no será necesario ocultarnos en las sombras y los humanos sabrán quienes somos y se arrodillaran ante nosotros._

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Quisiera agradecer a **Lune** por sus reviews. Gracias!!!

Bye

Linda 4257


	3. Shadow

**3.-Shadow**

_Mirando, enredando sombras en la oscuridad que me rodea._

_El pasado es un sueño, el presente una pesadilla._

Miro como caen las gotas de lluvia a través de la ventana. Estoy sentado, pensando en la oscuridad. Recuerdo los momentos tan felices que pase con mis padres, todo lo hermoso de aquella época. Pero ahora todo es distinto, ellos están muertos. Cuanto desearía tenerlos junto a mí, poder abrazarlos. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que me ha sucedido estos días, en los vampiros y el medallón del Sol. ¿Por qué mis padres nunca me hablaron de el? Tengo tantas dudas…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lyserg?- pregunto Selene sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si- conteste- Es que todo es muy confuso…

-Lo se- contesto con una sonrisa-, pero debemos actuar rápido y encontrar el medallón antes de que lo haga _él_.

-¿El rey de…?

-Shh! No lo menciones- dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-¿Por qué no puedo mencionarlo?

-Porque nadie puede hacerlo. Es la Ley. Ni siquiera los vampiros pueden mencionarlo, debe permanecer en secreto.

-Bueno ¿y por que quiere los dos medallones?

-Para hacerse más poderoso

-Entonces, ¿Cualquiera puede usarlo?

-No exactamente. Solo aquellos shamanes lo suficientemente poderosos pueden usarlos. Y aquellos que tengan ese derecho de nacimiento, como tu.

-Pero, ¿_él_ es un vampiro? ¿Cómo podría utilizarlos?

-Si, pero antes de serlo era un shaman muy poderoso. El fue uno de los shamanes que crearon los medallones. Sin embargo, el quería ser mas poderoso y por eso se convirtió en vampiro. Ahora quiere apoderarse de los medallones para aumentar su poder.

-¿Y como puedo encontrar el medallón del Sol?

-No lo se. Tú eres su dueño, solo tú puedes encontrarlo.

Me quede un instante pensativo.

-Tengo una idea- dije- Podemos usar la radiestesia.

Coloque un mapa de Londres sobre una mesa y tome mi péndulo. Concentre todas mis fuerzas en el y de pronto el péndulo señalo a mi antigua casa.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta en mi antigua casa.

-Se lo doloroso que es para ti. Pero debes ir antes de que oscurezca.

-¿No puedes venir conmigo?- pregunte- ¿O mejor vamos en la noche?

-Es mejor que vayas ahora, de día ningún vampiro podrá atacarte. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a salir, soy más débil durante el día y no podré ayudarte.

-Por favor, acompáñame. No quiero ir solo.

-Esta bien.

Tenía tanto años de no ir a esa casa. Después de la muerte de mis padres, no había vuelto ahí. Esa casa tenía tantos recuerdos dolorosos para mí, que se clavaban como espinas en mi corazón. La casa estaba en ruinas, sin embargo la estructura parecía haber resistido el paso del tiempo. Me que de un instante parado frente a ella. Tanto recuerdos oprimían mi corazón.

-Si prefieres podemos venir otro día- sugirió Selene.

-No- conteste haciendo acopio de valor- Es mejor que entremos.

La puerta estaba abierta, en el interior de la casa todo estaba destruido, consumido por la llamas. Solo algunas partes parecían estar intactas. Consulte mi péndulo y guiados por el llegamos a una de la habitaciones. Era el despacho de mi padre. Todo se encontraba destruido, excepto por la chimenea que estaba un poco dañada.

-Aquí debe de estar- dije. Selene comenzó a buscar entre los escombros. Mientras tanto, me acerque a la chimenea, cargado de recuerdos. Justo encima de ella estaba el escudo de la familia Diethel. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, parecía estar intacto. Pase mis manos por el. Al observarlo detalladamente me di cuenta de un detalle sorprendente. El escudo de mi familia tenía un Sol en el centro. Lo examine y al tocarlo note como se desprendía fácilmente.

-Selene creo que encontré algo- Grite. Ella se acerco y le mostré lo que había encontrado.

- ¿Es el medallón?

- Se parece – contesto Selene- pero creo que es un replica en piedra.

Seguí examinado el resto del escudo, pero no encontré nada. Decidí revisar la chimenea, al hacerlo encontré un hueco con forma de sol en una de las paredes. Tome el sol que había encontrado y lo coloque en el hueco. Al hacerlo se abrió una puerta secreta.

-Vamos Selene- dije- Tenemos que entrar.

Entramos y caminamos por un pasillo estrecho hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrí y entre en una habitación don de se encontraba una caja. Tenía en la cerradura un hueco en forma de rombo, recordé que la cerradura de la jaula de Morphine era igual a ese. Coloque mi péndulo en el y se abrió. Ahí estaba el medallón del Sol y una carta.

-Lyserg…- susurro Selene. Al voltear a verla note que estaba muy débil.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-Si, pero tengo que salir de aquí. Es el medallón…

-¿El medallón?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que el medallón del Sol podía matar a cualquier vampiro? Parece ser que esta debilitando mis poderes.

-¿Te ayudo a salir?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Selene se fue. Tome el medallón, me lo puse y leí la carta. Decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Lyserg:_

_Cuando tengas este medallón, asumirás una gran responsabilidad. Hay muchas personas malas en este mundo que desean apoderarse del medallón, pero se que no lo permitirás y que cuidaras de este medallón como yo lo hice por tantos años. Siempre has lo correcto y recuerda que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no lo olvides._

_Te quiere_

_Liam Diethel_

Cuando termine de leer la carta tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y fui a buscar a Selene. Antes de llegar a la salida escuche unas voces que discutían.

_-_¿Dónde esta tu lindo amiguito?- decía una voz de mujer- ¿Acaso se aburrió de ti y te dejo sola?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- respondió Selene.

-No te enojes- contesto una voz de hombre- Debes decirnos donde esta. Tenemos que hacernos cargo de el.

-Déjenlo en paz- grito Selene- El no esta aquí.

-¿Dónde lo escondes?- Pregunto el joven- Sabes que es traición oponerse a los deseos de _él_

-Lo se y no me importa

-Si no quieres decirnos por la buenas, lo harás por las malas- dijo la joven

De pronto se oyó un golpe y Salí a ver que sucedía. Selene estaba en el suelo y los jóvenes de las otras noches se acercaron a mí.

-Así que aquí estas- dijo el joven sonriendo- Nos ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte.

Ellos se acercaron a mí, pero de pronto cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡El tiene el medallón!- grito la joven- ¡Ay!

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el Joven.

Ambos salieron corriendo y desaparecieron. Me acerque a Selene y la ayude a levantarse.

-Gracias- dijo

-De nada – conteste- Vamonos de aquí.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a casa de Selene.

* * *

-No puedo creer lo incompetente que son- decía el rey de los vampiros a los dos jóvenes que atacaron a Lyserg- No pudieron detener a un simple humano y ahora el tiene el medallón del sol. Selene esta en mi contra y no se detendrá hasta derrotarme. Tengo que hacerme cargo de ella personalmente. Debe aprender que no debe oponerse a mis deseos. Lo hizo una vez y lo pago muy caro, ahora no tendré mas piedad con ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres conversaban un hombre y una joven.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Lyserg lo más pronto posible – decía la joven.

-Tiene razón, doncella. El es el único que puede ayudarnos a derrotar a los vampiros.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Y dejen sus reviews

Quisiera agradecer a Lune y a Lisbeth Diethel Asakura por sus reviews.

Gracias!

Bye

Linda4257


	4. Fear

**4.-Fear**

_Una mente con miedo es aquella que se debate entre la locura y la cordura._

_Las pesadillas me impiden dormir, llevo horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero es en vano. Cada vez que cierro los ojos las pesadillas no dejan de atormentarme. Todas las noches es lo mismo y esta no es la excepción. Tengo miedo de la noche. Cada vez que la oscuridad cubre el cielo, empiezo a temer, porque se que mis pesadillas no dejaran de torturarme. No puedo dormir y tampoco puedo estar tranquilo. Cada sombra que hay en la oscuridad es como si fuera un vampiro que busca mi sangre. No puedo seguir así. No lo soporto. Estoy acostado en mi cama dando vueltas y vueltas, tratando de dormir un poco, pero no tiene sentido__**.**_

Me levante y fui a buscar a Selene en su habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- Mi medallón de la Luna me protegerá del medallón del Sol; pero no debes acercarte demasiado a mí.

-¿Cómo vamos a detener al Rey de los Vampiros?

-Tenemos que esperar al próximo eclipse de Luna y usar nuestros medallones para derrotarlo

-¿Por qué no podemos vencerlo ahora mismo y ya?

-Porque _él_ es muy poderoso e incluso con la ayuda de los medallones no podremos derrotarlo fácilmente, pero cuando hay eclipse de Luna _él_ se debilita y el poder de los medallones aumenta.

-Ya veo

-Faltan dos semanas para el próximo eclipse de Luna; mientras tanto tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. No creo que piense quedarse de brazos cruzados, intentara quitarnos los medallones. Por favor no salgas en la noche.

-Sí, no lo hare.

* * *

Después de platicar un rato más, me fui a acostar. Raramente no tenía nada de sueño, dada vueltas y más vueltas en mi cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Me levante e invadido por un extraño impulso; salí de la casa y empecé a caminar por las calles. Repentinamente todo se cubrió con una espesa niebla y sentí como iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Al despertar noté que estaba atado en una silla; mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en un lugar muy antiguo cubierto con cosas de la Edad Media, como en los castillos. De pronto de la oscuridad surgió una figura. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello blanco, llevaba una capa de color negro y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Yo soy el Rey de los vampiros- contesto lentamente con una sonrisa. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral

-¿El Rey de los vampiros?

-Así es y me imagino que tú debes ser Lyserg.

-¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?

-Debes entregarme tu medallón

-No lo pienso hacer nunca

-Ya veo. Selene te metió esa tonta idea en la cabeza.

-¡Déjeme ir! – grite tratando de liberarme-¡No voy a ayudarlo!

-No creo que sea necesario pedirte tu ayuda. Tal vez pueda matarte y tomar tu medallón-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi medallón

-¿Por qué no le pasa nada?- pregunte al ver que no le afectaba el medallón.

-¿Acaso no te lo dijo Selene? El medallón no puede afectarme, yo fui uno de los que los creo y por lo tanto soy inmune a ellos. Excepto en los eclipses de Luna. Pero eso debió decírtelo Selene ¿no es así?

-Si

-Es tonta cree que podrá derrotarme… Para que veas que soy bueno, te dejare vivir a cambio de que me des tu medallón y también Selene dejara de ser un vampiro ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es un trato?

En ese momento una de las ventanas se rompió y entro Selene

-¡No lo hagas Lyserg!

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el rey de los vampiros- pero si eres tu querida Selene. Tanto tiempo sin verte, es un placer volver a verte…

-No creo que sea un placer

- No seas tan cruel, Selene. Recuerda cuál es tu deber y que es lo que me debes.

-Déjalo en paz, el no tiene nada que ver con esto

-Claro que sí. El posee el medallón y yo debo quitárselo. Si le sucede algo malo será tu culpa.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

-¡No puedes desobedecerme! – grito tomando a Selene de cuello y tirándola contra la pared-Recuerda que soy más poderoso que tu.

-¡No le hagas daño!- exclame

-¡Qué lindo eres al tratar de defenderla!- dijo el Rey de los vampiros acercándose a mi- No sé cómo puedes defenderla cuando deberías odiarla…

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunte

-¡No le hagas caso! – grito Selene tratando de levantarse

-¿Acaso no te dijo la verdadera razón por la cual murieron tus padres? ¿No te dijo que por su culpa tus padres están muertos?

-¡Cállate!- gritaba Selene desesperadamente- ¡No lo oigas, Lyserg! ¡No caigas en su juego!

-¿Acaso no quieres que sepa la verdad?- dijo el rey de los vampiros con un sonrisa- La verdad es…

En ese momento una de las paredes se derrumbó y aparecieron dos personas. Eran Marco y la Doncella Jeanne. Ambos apuntaron con sus armas al Rey de los vampiros

-Veo que tenemos compañía- exclamo con una sonrisa- Por esta vez te has salvado, pero muy pronto me volverás a ver…

De repente desapareció y Marco se acerco a mí para desatarme. Una vez que estuve libre corrí hacia donde estaba Selene, y vi que se había desmayado. Luego de que Marco reviso todo el lugar nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

Nos dirigimos a una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar deje a Selene en una de las habitaciones de la iglesia y empecé a platicar con Marco y Jeanne

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron?- les pregunte.

-Después de lo que ocurrió en el torneo de shamanes- dijo la Doncella Jeanne- decidimos convertirnos en cazadores de vampiros. Luego de mucho investigar descubrimos que el rey de los vampiros estaba aquí, en Londres. También encontramos que la única forma de derrotarlo es con unos medallones. Por lo visto la leyenda era cierta. Lyserg, quiero que te unas a nosotros y nos ayudes a derrotarlo.

- Pero ¿y Selene?

-Si se une a nosotros- respondió Marco- Tal vez podamos ayudarla ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

-Tendría que pensarlo un poco- conteste

-Está bien- dijo la doncella Jeanne- puedes pensarlo el tiempo que quieras.

Me retire de ahí y fui a ver a Selene. Al entrar en la habitación vi que se estaba preparando para irse

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunte

-Si

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-No, Lyserg. Quédate con ellos, te protegerán. Pero yo no puedo estar aquí, ellos son unos cazadores de vampiros y no me agradan.

-Pero, tal vez puedan ayudarte…

-No lo creo. No te preocupes, estaré bien

-Selene…- dije recordando las palabras del Rey de los Vampiros- ¿Era verdad lo que dijo el Rey de los vampiros?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Adiós, Lyserg. Descansa.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso. Cuando abrí los ojos ya había desaparecido.

* * *

-Muy pronto obtendré el medallón del Sol- decía el Rey de los Vampiros- y cuando lo haga nadie podrá detenerme…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Cada vez se pone más interesante la historia… Próximo capitulo: Silence Quisiera agradecer a __**Lune**__ y a __**Lisbeth Diethel Asakura**__ por sus reviews. Gracias!_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	5. Silence

**5.-Silence**

_Llevo horas caminando sin rumbo fijo. Todo a mi alrededor esta en silencio. Estoy completamente solo. Levanto la mirada y veo como las nubes cubren la luna y las estrellas. Me siento indefenso, débil, vulnerable…Quisiera terminar con este temor que me consume por dentro. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo los cuerpos de mis padres consumidos por el fuego. No soporto esta agonía…_

_Estoy lleno de dudas. Las palabras del Rey de los Vampiros no dejan de sonar en mi cabeza. No puedo creerlo, no es verdad…_

_-"Ella es la culpable de la muerte de tus padres"- dijo una voz. Voltee a todos lados, pero no vi a ninguna persona._

_-"Ella mato a tus padres"- repitió la voz_

_-No es cierto- grite- Es mentira_

_-"¿No crees que es mucha casualidad que quiera defenderte? Ella te protege porque se siente culpable"_

_-No es verdad- dije- ¡Cállate!_

_-"Ella solo te esta utilizando…"_

_-¡Cállate!- grite tapándome los oídos- No es verdad. Mientes_

_-"Ella te traiciono. Solo te esta utilizando…"_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-"No puedes callarme. Todo lo que digo es verdad. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?"_

_-Déjame en paz- dije- No quiero oír nada mas._

_-"Ella es la culpable de la muerte de tus padres…"_

En ese momento desperté, estaba cubierto por un sudor frio. Mire a mí alrededor. Al parecer había sido otra pesadilla. No podía seguir así, tenia que saber la verdad.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y salí de la iglesia para buscar a Selene.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo una voz. Voltee y note que era la Doncella Jeanne.

-Voy a buscar a Selene- respondí- Necesito hablar con ella.

-Ya veo- contesto la doncella- ¿Ya pensaste en nuestra propuesta?

-Si, pero aun no he decidido nada.

-Espero que tú y tú amiga se unan a nosotros.

-Yo también- respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto- Parece que no has dormido bien

-Estoy bien- conteste- No es nada.

Me fui y me dirigí a casa de Selene. Al llegar la encontré sentada en un mueble mirando una fotografía.

-Selene…- empecé a decir- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Lo se- respondió bajando la mirada- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Era verdad lo que dijo el Rey de los Vampiros?

-Me imaginaba que preguntarías eso- contesto con un suspiro- Algún día tendrías que saber la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunte

-Cuando mis padres murieron- comenzó a explicar Selene- desee vengarme del vampiro que los mato. El Rey de los vampiros me convirtió en un vampiro a cambio de que me convirtiera en uno su sirvientes y le dijera donde estaba el medallón del Sol. Yo solo quería vengarla muerte de mis padres, no podía pensar en otra cosa…Le dije que tus padres tenían el medallón y el me convirtió en un vampiro…

-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-El Rey de los Vampiros contacto a Hao y le dijo que lo haría más poderoso si le entregaba el medallón del Sol. Hao busco a tus padres y trato de apoderarse del medallón. Tus padres no quisieron dárselo y el los mato. Trate de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde…

-¡No es cierto!- grite- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?

-Lyserg…entiéndeme. Solo quería vengar la muerte de mis padres…

-Eres una traidora. Por eso me protegiste

-Perdóname, por favor…

-Solo me utilizaste…

-No es cierto. Escúchame, Lyserg…

-No quiero oír nada mas- dije levantándome de mi silla-Todo era mentira…

-No es cierto…todo era verdad. Por favor, perdóname…

-Te odio- grite- Ojala estuvieras muerta y no mis padres. ¡Te odio!

Salí corriendo de ahí. No quería oír nada más. No podía ser cierto. Ella me había traicionado, ella era la culpable de la muerte de mis padres. ¡Cuánto la odiaba! ¡Cuánto odiaba a los vampiros! Ellos habían arruinado mi vida…Ellos me habían condenado a sufrir este tormento. Seguí caminando por varias calles hasta llegar a un parque. Me senté en una de las bancas y empecé a llorar

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lyserg?- dijo una voz de repente. Voltee y vi que era Marco. Se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-Ella me traiciono…-conteste entre lagrimas- Ella es la culpable de la muerte de mis padres…

-Lo lamento- contesto. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido.

-Nuestra misión- dijo- Es destruir a los vampiros. Ellos son seres malvado que amenazan a las personas. Por eso la Doncella Jeanne y yo queremos derrotarlos, para ello necesitamos tu ayuda. Tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos, con tu medallón del Sol podremos vencerlos. ¿Aceptas ayudarnos?

-Si- conteste secándome las lágrimas- Los ayudares. Voy a hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que me hicieron…

* * *

La noche siguiente Selene salió de su casa para buscar al Rey de los Vampiros. Tenia que hablar con el. Camino por varias horas hasta llegar a un cementerio abandonado. Entro en el y comenzó a buscar entre las tumbas.

-Miren quien esta aquí- dijo una joven acercando se a ella- Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-¿Dónde esta _él_?- pregunto Selene enojada- Quiero hablar con _él_, ahora.

-¿Por qué tan molesta?- pregunto un joven mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Dónde esta tu querido amiguito? ¿Acaso te dejo sola?

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió Selene- Dime donde esta _él_

-No tienes que ser tan grosera- dijo la joven- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que te hayan abandonado.

-¿Dónde esta?- repitió Selene

-No esta aquí- contesto el joven- Debe ser muy difícil ser abandonada, el debe estar odiándote…

-¡Cállate!- grito Selene. Trato de irse, pero los dos jóvenes se interpusieron.

-Déjeme ir- dijo Selene

-Claro que no- respondió el joven- El Rey de los Vampiros nos ordeno que no te dejáramos ir. Recuerda que tienes que obedecerlo…

-No pienso obedecerlo- contesto Selene

-Recuerda cual fue el trato que hicieron- dijo la joven

Selene trato de huir. Pero uno de los jóvenes la tomo por el cuello y la lanzo contra una tumba. En ese momento aparecieron la Doncella Jeanne, Marco y Lyserg.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes

-Nosotros venimos a hacer justicia- respondió Marco apuntándoles con un arma.

-¿Crees que con eso vas a detenernos?- dijo uno de los jóvenes riéndose.

Marco sonrió y les disparo. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a gritar de dolor y se convirtieron en cenizas. Lyserg se acerco a Selene y le apunto con una pistola.

-¿Piensas matarme?- pregunto Selene

-No- respondió- No voy a matarte por que me salvaste la vida. Solo por eso. La próxima vez que te vea no dudare en hacerlo.

-¿Te uniste a ellos?- dijo Selene viendo a Jeanne y Marco

-Si. La justicia debe hacerse; aunque tenga que matar a todos los vampiros, incluso a ti- contesto con crueldad.

-Lyserg, perdóname…

-No puedo perdonarte- contesto

-Lyserg…

-No pienso dejar que te aproveches de mí. No voy a ser un niño débil que se deja manipular por ti.

Lyserg se dio la vuelta y salió caminando del cementerio, dejando a Selene completamente sola.

-Perdóname…

* * *

-_Ya ves, Selene_- decía el Rey de los Vampiros- _No puedes desafiarme. Debes obedecerme, quieras o no…_

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Ya se acerca el gran final… Próximo capítulo: Love_

_Quisiera agradecer __a Lune, __Lisbeth Nikolajerida__ y __Andrea and Naturberd__por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. Muchas gracias! =D_

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capitulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. En ese momento estoy muy ocupada, pero tratare de continuar la historia cuando pueda._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	6. Love

**6.-Love**

_En la cima, la __última frase, alguno _

_de los dos, nosotros dos, probó su escudo._

_El otro lanzo el golpe a ciegas_

"_La noche era muy fría, la luna y la estrellas estaban ocultas por las nubes que cubrían el cielo de la noche. Me encontra__ba totalmente empapado por la lluvia que caía a mí alrededor. Estaba frente a la tumba de mis padres. Tantos recuerdos herían mi pecho. No podía creer que Selene fuera la culpable de su muerte. Me sentía como un estúpido. ¿Cómo pude haber creído en ella? Solo me utilizo. La odio…Desearía poder vengarme de ella, hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo, pero no puedo. No puedo…_

_Repentinamente todo se cubrió po__r una espesa niebla. De ella surgió Selene y se acerco a mí. Saque mi pistola y la apunte con ella._

_-No te acerques- grite. Ella __sonrió y se aproximo hacia mí. Tomo mi pistola y la coloco en su frente._

_-Hazlo- dijo- Mátame._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte algo confundido- _

_-¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de mí? Mátame_

_-Mi mano comenzó a temblar. No podía jalar del gatillo. Ella me había salvado la vida, había estado conmigo. Me había apoyado, me había hecho sentir menos solo. Sin embargo, me había atraicionado. Me había engañado. Por su culpa había perdido a las personas que más he amado. Por su culpa estoy condenado a sufrir este tormento que me mata, a vivir en la oscuridad._

_-"Mátala- dijo una voz- Véngate por la muerte de tus padres"_

_Trate de jalar del gatillo, pero no podía. Era como si una fuerza invisible me lo impidiera…_

_-"Mátala- repitió la voz- ¿Acaso no es eso lo que quieres?"_

_No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que vengarme por la muerte de mis padres, hacerla pagar. Pero no era un asesino. No podía hacerlo._

_-No puedo- dije_

_-"Mátala- dijo la voz - Ella te engaño, es la culpable de la muerte de tus padres. Mátala"_

_Selene tomo mi mano y jalo del gatillo…"_

Me desperté temblando. Solo había sido otra pesadilla. Prendí la luz y pude ver que Morphine me miraba preocupada.

-Solo era otra pesadilla- dije con una sonrisa un poco forzada- No te preocupes.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a mi ventana. A través de ella podía ver la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes. Todo era tan confuso. Toda mi vida había anhelado vengarme de Hao, hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo. Mi corazón se lleno de odio y de rencor. Me condene a vivir en la oscuridad, atormentado por mis recuerdos y mis pesadillas. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que había encontrado a una amiga, a alguien que estuviera conmigo…Ella me mintió, solo me uso. Y lo peor de todo es que ella es la culpable de la muerte de mis padres. No tenia caso pensar en eso. No debía dejar que nadie más se aprovechara de mí. Tenía que vengarme de ella, aunque no quisiera…

Cuando iba a pagar mi lámpara, alguien toco la puerta. Abrí y vi que era Marco.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto

-Si, claro- respondí. Marco entro a la habitación y se sentó en una silla.- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunte

-Se que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil- comenzó- Sin embargo, necesitamos el medallón de la Luna para derrotar al Rey de los vampiros. Quiero que consigas ese medallón a cualquier costo

-Pero el medallón es de Selene…

-Así es. Tú eres el único que puede conseguirlo. Así lograras tu venganza y la harás pagar por la muerte de tus padres. ¿Lo harías?

-Si-conteste. Marco se levanto y se fue, dejándome solo. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos interfirieran. Tenía que cumplir con mi deber. Si debía matarla, lo haría. No podía dejar que el rey de los vampiros se saliera con la suya. Debía obtener el medallón a cualquier precio.

La noche siguiente me prepare para buscar a Selene. Utilice mi péndulo para buscarla. Después de mucho caminar, llegue a un cementerio. La lluvia había comenzado a caer y estaba totalmente empapado. Seguí mi péndulo entre las tumbas; de pronto la vi frente a una tumba.

-¡Alto!- grite mientras le apuntaba con mi arma

-Me imaginaba que vendrías a buscarme- dijo Selene con un suspiro.

-Dame el medallón de la Luna- Dije

-No funcionara- respondió Selene- Dile a tus amigo que el medallón solo funciona conmigo, así como el medallón del Sol solo funciona contigo.

-Mientes. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

-Toma- respondió Selene entregándome el medallón- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunte

-No pretendo nada. Tú eras mi única esperanza para dejar de ser un vampiro. Pero ahora me odias… No tiene ningún sentido seguir viviendo como un vampiro. Es mejor que me mates…- Selene se acerco a mi hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-Te odio- le dije- Me engañaste y solo me utilizaste

-No es verdad, Lyserg. Sabía que me odiarías si te contaba la verdad…

-por tu culpa murieron mis padres…

-Lo siento. Estaba cegada por la ira…solo quería vengarme…

-Solo querías el medallón del Sol…me hiciste creer que eras mi amiga…

-Entiéndeme. Tenía que detener al Rey de los vampiros…no podía dejar que te hiciera algo, solo quería protegerte…

-Mintiéndome. Ocultándome la verdad. ¿Así querías protegerme?

-Perdóname, por favor. Desearía que tus padres estuvieran vivos.

-Pero no lo están - dije

-Lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada- Lamento que las cosas ocurrieran así. Adiós Lyserg

Por varios minutos ambos estuvimos inmóviles. Mirándonos fijamente. Trate de disparar, pero no podía.

-No puedo. Dije soltando mi pistola, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.- No puedo matarte…

Comencé a llorar. Las gotas se confundían con mi llanto. Selene se acerco a mí y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-No puedo vengarme- dije

-La venganza nunca es buena- dijo Selene secando mis lagrimas- Yo quise vengarla muerte de mis padres y termine convertida en un vampiro. Además te hice daño y no quería lastimarte…

-Lamento todo lo que te dije. No debí hacerlo. Me he portado como un tonto. Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que es capaz de hacer alguien para vengarse.

-No te preocupes- respondió Selene tomándome de la barbilla, acerco los labios a los míos y me beso.

-Te quiero- le dije después de besarla

-Yo también- contesto Selene con una sonrisa. La tome de la cintura y la volví a besar. Luego de unos minutos nos levantamos.

-Toma- dije entregándole su medallón

-Debemos detener al rey de los vampiros- dijo Selene colgando se su medallón

-Tenemos que hablar con Marco y Jeanne. Ellos podrán ayudarnos

-Lyserg, sabes bien que no confió en ellos.

-No te preocupes. Ellos entenderán

-Está bien- Respondió Selene

Salimos del cementerio y nos dirigimos a la iglesia donde se ocultaban. Al llegar, Selene me detuvo.

-Espera- dijo antes de entrar- creo que el Rey de los vampiros esta aquí

-Tenemos que entrar -respondí- Debemos ayudarlos

-Tranquilízate- contesto Selene- Entraremos por la puerta de atrás

Caminamos hacia la puerta de atrás. Selene la abrió lentamente y entramos despacio. Nos escondimos y pudimos ver que Marco y Jeanne estaban rodeados de varios vampiros, en medio de ellos estaba el Rey de los vampiros

-¿Dónde están los medallones?- pregunto

-No lo sabemos- respondió Marco

-Claro que lo saben. ¿Donde están? – dijo el Rey de los vampiros

-Dejalos en paz- dije saliendo de mi escondite

-Por fin aparecen. Pensé que no vendrían. Gusto en verte, querida Selene

-No creo que sea un placer- respondió Selene- Dejalos ir, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

-No seas grosera, Selene. Recuerda el trato que hicimos.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Pero no permitiré que te apoderes de los medallones.

-Eres una insolente- el Rey de los vampiros se aproximo hacia ella, pero lo detuve con el cordel de mi péndulo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?- grito- Atrápenlos

Los vampiros se acercaron a nosotros. Selene tomo mi medallón y lo junto con el suyo. De pronto un resplandor surgió y todos los vampiros comenzaron a huir.

-Ni crean que van a detenerme- dijo el rey antes de irse- No pueden vencerme- cuando se fue liberamos a Marco y Jeanne

-Gracias- dijo Jeanne abrazándome

-Necesito hablar con ustedes –dije. Nos dirigimos a un cuarto, les conté que Selene estaba de nuestro lado y que juntos derrotaríamos al rey de los vampiros-

-No confió en ella- dijo Marco- Es un vampiro. ¿Cómo sabes que no está mintiendo?

-Es verdad- conteste- Además el medallón solo funciona con ella

-Recuerda cual es nuestra misión. Ella es un vampiro y no puedes convivir con ella. Te traiciono…

De repente note que Selene había oído la conversación, salí tras ella, dejando solos a Marco y Jeanne

-Espera- grite

-No tiene ningún caso que me quede aquí- dijo bajando la mirada- Ellos no confían en mi

-No importa- conteste

-Es mejor que te quede con ellos, te protegerán- dijo Selene marchándose- la tome del brazo, voltee su rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los míos.

-No me importa lo que ellos piensen. Yo confió en ti.- Selene trato de irse, pero la detuve y la bese

-Vámonos- dije, ella sonrió y me tomo de la mano. Luego nos alejamos de ahí.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres, el Rey de los vampiros trataba de pensar en un plan para detenerlos

-Mañana es el eclipse de Luna. Si no me apodero de los medallones, ellos me derrotaran. Sin embargo, tengo un plan para detenerlos. No podrán vencerme.

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Ya se acerca el gran final… Próximo capítulo: Moon_

_Quisiera agradecer a Lune, Lisbeth Nikolajerida y Andrea and Naturberd por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. Muchas gracias! =D_

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capítulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. _

_Por favor visiten mi cuenta en :_ .com/u/711474/L_Tsuki11

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	7. Moon

**7.-Moon**

"_La luna se asomaba entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Había parado de llover y me encontraba totalmente mojado. A pesar del viento que movía las hojas de los arboles, no sentía el frio. Llevaba varias horas caminando sin rumbo fijo. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de mis padres, en el terror que sentí al ver como sus cuerpos se consumían por las llamas. Desde ese momento, mi corazón se lleno de odio. Solo quería vengarme de Hao. Hacerlo pagar por lo que me había hecho. Trate de ser mas fuerte, hice todo lo posible por lograr mi venganza. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Los deseos de venganza se adueñaban de mi mente. Me condene a vivir en la oscuridad. En la profunda soledad. Solo podía pensar en mi venganza. No me importaba nada más…_

_Después__ conocí a Yoh y me di cuenta de que la venganza no lo era todo. Sin embargo, todo el rencor que estaba guardado en mi corazón no me dejaba vivir en paz. Mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. No tenia ningún sentido seguir con vida. No tenía a nadie que estuviera a mi lado. Me encontraba completamente solo… Cuando pensé que mi única opción era la muerte, conocí a Selene y me sentí menos solo. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que estuviera conmigo, que me comprendiera… Pero ella era la culpable de la muerte de mis padres. Toda la oscuridad que estaba encerrada en mi corazón, salió y los deseos de venganza invadieron mi alma. Solo anhelaba vengarme de ella, matarla y lograr mi venganza. Pero no pude…no podía matarla. Me di cuenta que ella había sufrido lo mismo que yo. De lo que es capaz de hacer una persona para vengarse. Todo el tiempo pensé en mi venganza, sin darme cuenta de lo malo que había hecho para lograrla. De todo el rencor que guardaba en mi alma y que me torturaba día tras día…_

_Ahora debo vencer al Rey de los Vampiros, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ha hecho y evitar que siga haciendo daño…_

_-¿Crees que puedes derrotar al Rey de los Vampiros?- dijo una voz_

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor - ¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿Crees que todo están fácil?- respondió la voz- ¿Qué vencerás al Rey de los Vampiros con los medallones y todo terminara?_

_-Cállate- grite- Déjame en paz_

_-¿Cómo sabes que Selene no te traicionara? ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?_

_-Cállate- conteste- Yo confió en ella…no me traicionaría jamás…_

_-Recuerda que ella es la culpable de la muerte de tus padres…_

_-Déjame en paz…_

_-¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de ella? ¿Acaso no la odias por lo que te hizo?_

_-No… -respondí-No la odio_

_-Mientes…se muy bien que en el fondo la odias…no puedes engañarme…_

_-No es cierto…_

_-No puedes engañarme…tu corazón esta lleno de odio y rencor…_

_-No es verdad. Mientes…_

_-¿Estas seguro? ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte del Rey de los Vampiros?_

_-No. La venganza nunca es buena…_

_-¿De verdad crees eso? Tu alma esta llena de deseos de venganza…solo has vivido para vengarte de los que te lastimaron…_

_-Ya no quiero vengarme de nadie… solo quiero ser feliz…_

_-¡Que ingenuo! ¿Crees que derrotaras al Rey de lo Vampiros, que todo se acabara y serás feliz?_

_-Déjame en paz- dije tapándome los oídos- cállate…_

_-No puedes callarme…_

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunte- ¿Por qué te escondes?..._

_En ese instante apareció una persona frente a mí. Llevaba una enorme capa negra y su rostro estaba oculto tras una capucha del mismo color. Se aproximo hacia mí y se quito la capucha._

_-No puedes callarme…- dijo- Porque yo soy tú…_

_-No es posible- murmure viendo a la persona que tenia frente a mi, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, era igual a mi, era como mirarse en un espejo –Yo no soy como tu- Respondí _

_-Claro que lo eres- contesto- Yo soy tu y tu eres yo. No puedes cambiarlo…_

_-__No es cierto…-grite_

_-No puedes evitarlo…Siempre estaremos unidos, no puedes deshacerte de mi…Soy la oscuridad que vive en tu corazón…_

_-Déjame en paz. No eres parte de mí…_

_-¡Que tonto! Tu alma esta llena de odio…no puedes deshacerte de el…ni de mi… ¿Crees que serás feliz?... ¿Qué toda la oscuridad de tu corazón se ira?_

_-Cállate- dije cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tapando me los oídos- Déjame en paz…_

_-No puedes callarme- respondió dando vueltas alrededor de mi- No puedes librarte de mi…"_

Me desperté temblando de miedo, un sudor frio bañaba mi frente. Prendí la luz y note que Selene estaba frente a mí, mirándome atentamente.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunto

-No te preocupes- respondí secándome el sudor de mi frente- No es nada… ya estoy acostumbrado…

-No creo que eso sea bueno…-contesto preocupada.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Son las tres de la mañana

-Es mejor que vuelva a dormir-dije

-Lyserg…-murmuro Selene- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…

-¿Qué lugar?-pregunte

-Debemos encontrar una cosa mas para derrotar al Rey de lo Vampiros- respondió- Esta en una iglesia…

Me levante y salimos de la casa cubiertos por unas capas. Después de mucho caminar, llegamos a una iglesia abandonada.

-Espera- dijo Selene deteniéndome- Esta vigilada por vampiros…

Rápidamente evitamos a los guardias que estaban vigilando la puerta principal y entramos por una más pequeña que estaba aun lado de la iglesia. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo principal que conducía a un altar, hasta que Selene se detuvo y me señalo algo. Eran unos hermosos vitrales. En uno de ellos se veía a la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento; y en el otro se veía al sol que cubría todo con sus rayos. En medio de ellos había un vitral representando una luna color carmesí, que regia sobre todos los seres de la oscuridad. Selene se aproximo lentamente al vitral y se quito la capucha. Por varios minutos estuvo inmóvil, observando el vitral, como si estuviera embrujada por el. Luego me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Al llegar, note que había un pequeño compartimiento debajo de vitral. Selene se arrodillo y yo hice lo mismo. El compartimiento tenia un sol y una luna en relieve en el centro de el, rodeado de varios símbolos. Selene se quito su medallón y lo puso sobre la luna que estaba en relieve. Ambos embonaban perfectamente. Me quite mi medallón e hice lo mismo. En ese instante, el compartimiento se abrió y vimos una pequeña caja con unos símbolos grabados en la tapa. Selene la abrió, contenía un pequeño péndulo. Tomamos la caja y cerramos el compartimento. Selene me tomo del brazo y me llevo frente a una enorme puerta. No tenía perilla, sol tenía un sol y una luna en relieve en el centro de ella, como el compartimiento que habíamos visto.

-Este es un lugar sagrado para los vampiros- comenzó a explicar Selene –Cuando ocurra el eclipse de luna, se alineara con el vitral que esta en medio. Los rayos de la luna atravesaran el vitral y se reflejaran en el espejo que esta en lo alto de esta puerta- dijo señalando el espejo- Solo entonces, con nuestros medallones, podremos abrir la puerta. Detrás de la puerta se encuentra un pequeño templo. En medio del templo, hay un enorme dibujo de una luna y un sol, justo en el centro del dibujo hay un pequeño agujero. Tenemos que poner esta péndulo- continuo señalando el péndulo de la caja- y decir las palabras que están escritas en la caja. Es un conjuro.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- pregunte

-Si- respondió- Debes aprender muy bien el hechizo. Dice así:

_Habitantes de la noche eterna,_

_hijos de la luna escarlata,_

_condenados a vivir en la profunda soledad,_

_seres sin descanso, divididos entre la vida y la muerte._

_Luz y sombras, bondad y maldad_

_Sol y Luna, que rigen nuestros destinos, _

_permita__n que ellos vean la luz de la día,_

_y que puedan despertar des esta pesadilla._

_Castiguen a aquellos, sedientos de sangre,_

_que noche tras noche asesinan sin cesar._

_Que no puedan escapar de su pena,_

_y que ardan en las llamas eternas._

-Ya veo- conteste pensativo- ¿tenemos que decirlo cuando este el eclipse?

-Si. Si lo dices después del eclipse no funcionara. Es mejor que nos vayamos…

-De acuerdo- dije

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a casa.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Por fin llego la noche del eclipse. Selene y yo nos preparamos para ir a la iglesia. Nos pusimos nuestras capas y salimos una hora antes de que comenzara el eclipse. Luego de mucho caminar, llegamos a la iglesia. Antes de entrar, Selene me detuvo

-¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?- pregunto

-Si- respondí- Es mi responsabilidad hacerlo. No pienso dejarte sola…

-Esta bien- contesto con una sonrisa- Toma- dijo entregándome el péndulo- Quiero que tu lo hagas…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes- respondió guardando la caja del péndulo en una de las bolsas de la chaqueta- Si el Rey de los Vampiros quiere detenernos, yo lo distraeré y tú harás lo demás antes de que termine el eclipse.

-De acuerdo- dije

Con mucho cuidado, para evitar que los guardias nos vieran, nos dirigimos hacia una de las entradas de la iglesia. Entramos y caminamos hacia la puerta que debíamos abrir. Al llegar, apareció el Rey de los Vampiros frente a nosotros y varios vampiros nos rodearon.

-¿Crees que pueden derrotarme tan fácilmente?- dijo- No tienen forma de escapar…

-Claro que si- respondió Selene- Aun tenemos los medallones

-No me retes- contesto el Rey de los Vampiros- Recuerda que eres un vampiro y debes obedecerme. Entrégame los medallones…

-No. No pienso permitir que te apoderes de los medallones

-Si no quieren dármelos por las buenas, tendrán que hacerlo por las malas. – dijo el Rey de los Vampiros. En ese momento lo vampiros que nos rodeaban comenzaron a atacarnos. De repente se escucho un ruido y la puerta principal de la iglesia se abrió. Entraron dos personas. Eran Marco y Jeanne.

-Pensamos que necesitarías ayuda- dijo Marco.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear con los vampiros que nos rodeaban. El eclipse estaba a punto de empezar. Selene y yo corrimos hacia la puerta, usamos nuestros medallones para abrirla. Cuando el eclipse comenzó, los rayos de la luna se reflejaron en el espejo y la puerta se abrió. Entramos y me dirigí al centro de la habitación.

-Entrégame el péndulo- dijo el Rey de los Vampiros, voltee y vi que tenia su brazo alrededor del cuello de Selene y con la otra mano sostenía una estaca cerca del corazón de Selene- Si no quieres que muera para siempre, entrégame el péndulo.

-¡No lo hagas! –grito Selene

-Cállate- respondió el Rey de los Vampiros acercando mas la estaca a su pecho- Tu decides la vida de Selene o el péndulo- continuo con una sonrisa.

No sabia que hacer. No quería perderla.

-Hazlo- dijo Selene- El eclipse esta a punto de terminar…

Selene se zafo y comenzó a pelear con el Rey de los Vampiros. Tome el péndulo, lo coloque en el agujero y comencé a decir el hechizo. En ese momento, el Rey de los Vampiros empezó a arder en llamas, hasta que se convirtió en cenizas. A los demás vampiros les ocurrió lo mismo. Voltee hacia donde estaba Selene y vi que estaba tirada en el piso con la estaca clavada en su pecho. Corrí hacia ella y la tome entre mis brazos.

-Lo hiciste…- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de perder el conocimiento

/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente._

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

La noche era despejada, las estrellas brillaban en la inmensidad de las sombras y la luna dejaba caer sus rayos entre las tumbas del cementerio. Me encontraba frente ala tumba de mis padres. Su muerte me dolió muchísimo. Mi corazón se lleno de odio. Solo quería vengarme. Estaba contaminado de una enorme oscuridad. Gracias a todo lo que he pasado me di cuenta, del daño que me hacia al querer vengarme de los que me habían lastimado. De que mi alma se estaba envenenando con deseos de venganza. Puede superar mis temores. Puede darme cuenta de que podía ser feliz a pesar de todo…

-Es hora de irnos- voltee y vi a Selene que me sonreía. Pensé que había muerto. Pero gracias a la caja del péndulo, estaba viva. Había detenido la estaca y había evitado que muriera.

-Tienes razón –conteste- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

La tome de la mano y nos alejamos de ahí. Ahora debemos proteger los medallones de todos aquellos que deseen apoderarse de ellos. Y junto a Selene nadie podrá detenernos. Salimos del cementerio, caminado lentamente, disfrutando de la noche, observando la luna que nos iluminaba. Ya no me atormentarían mis pesadillas y Selene podría vivir sin ser un vampiro. Por fin, ambos seriamos felices.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es un placer poder haber terminado con esta historia. n_n_

_Quisiera agradecer a Lune, Lisbeth Nikolajerida y Andrea and Naturberd por haber leído este fic y dejar sus reviews. Y por haber esperado a que pudiera publicar el final. Mil gracias! =D Si ustedes no había podido terminarlo._

_También quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic. Muchas gracias_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
